


Christmas Eve Cocoa

by DoubleL27



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, Hot Chocolate, Let Alexis Rose Eat, Schmoop, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twyla Sands’ Freckles, or at least drink cocoa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleL27/pseuds/DoubleL27
Summary: Alexis dipped into a little shimmy as she closed in on the couch. Surprisingly the contents of the mug stayed put. The thick cap of whipped cream probably had something to do with it. Although, considering the stories Alexis has, it was probably a practiced skill. “Here you go. The peppermint spoons are from thatadorablelittle candy shop we went to last time.”Twyla accepted the mug from Alexis. “I’m impressed!”“Okay, Twy, but like, it’s just microwaved milk, Bailey’s,” Alexis said, moving to sit down. “canned whipped cream and dark chocolate Swiss Miss. It’s not that hard.”
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	Christmas Eve Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to doingthemost for the encouragement and the beta.
> 
> This fic is exactly what it says on the tin. It’s also within the same future as my last Twylexis but none of that is needed to understand this fic.
> 
> Enjoy some Christmas Eve fluff. Merry Christmas to those who celebrate and to those who don’t, Happy Friday!

Alexis came through the door to the cozy living room with two mugs in hand. They were piled high with whipped cream and have peppermint sticks emerging from the clouds of cream. Twyla only had eyes for Alexis. She looked stunning in her oversized cream sweater dress and knit red and cream knee socks. The whole outfit left maybe ten centimeters of thigh bared, and what a lovely bit of thigh it was. Twyla still wasn’t sure how she got lucky enough to be in this Brooklyn brownstone with Alexis serving her. 

Well, it had started with a visit to Alexis's tiny apartment that had ended in orgasms and had escalated to Twyla investing in this property for Alexis to live in and manage and buying a plane. _Spend money on what makes you happy_ Alexis had advised her. Alexis made Twyla happy. 

Alexis dipped into a little shimmy as she closed in on the couch. Surprisingly the contents of the mug stayed put. The thick cap of whipped cream probably had something to do with it. Although, considering the stories Alexis has, it was probably a practiced skill. “Here you go. The peppermint spoons are from that _adorable_ little candy shop we went to last time.”

Twyla accepted the mug from Alexis. “I’m impressed!”

“Okay, Twy, but like, it’s just microwaved milk, Bailey’s,” Alexis said, moving to sit down. “canned whipped cream and dark chocolate Swiss Miss. It’s not that hard.”

Twyla set down her mug and reached her hands out to take Alexis’s. Alexis paid no attention. In a move that would have been awkward from anyone else, Alexis sat on the couch sideways, folding her legs underneath her like a fawn. Twyla was impressed at her ability to keep all the contents in the cup. Alexis then used one hand to move the fuzzy blanket and shifted so her long, knit-clad legs hooked right over Twyla’s. 

“Still,” Twyla said, taking a sip of the hot cocoa and trying to get her wits back about her. “When we met the most you could do in the kitchen was open a yogurt. Tonight I got microwave popcorn that wasn’t burnt.”

“Mostly wasn’t burnt!” Alexis corrected. 

“And a peppermint, dark chocolate, hot cocoa,” Twyla continued as if Alexis hadn’t interrupted. “I feel very special.”

“I don’t know why. _I_ feel special.” Alexis reached out and curled a strand of Twyla’s hair around her finger. “Of all the places you could be on Christmas Eve, you chose to be here, with me.”

It wasn’t a choice. Twyla couldn’t imagine a different outcome where she didn’t ask George to close the diner so she could fly to Alexis. 

Twyla rubbed a hand over the satin skin of Alexis’s thigh. “I couldn’t let you spend Christmas alone, Alexis.”

“I used to spend Christmas alone all the time. Also, Schitt’s Creek is full of your family.”

_You’re my family_ , Twyla thought. She wasn’t quite ready to say all that. 

She shrugged lightly, taking a sip from the mug. “My dad is back in solitary and my mom got back together with Glen and to say he’s never liked me is an understatement. My aunt doesn’t have her swap until Tuesday. You should come.”

Alexis stirred the peppermint spoon in the cocoa and then lifted it from the cup and sucked the whipped cream off. “Maybe.”

“I have a plane. I can fly you,” Twyla insisted. 

Alexis sighed, spooning up more whipped cream. “But then you have to fly me back.”

“Oh no! The worst,” Twyla teased. 

“Twy!” Alexis giggles. 

“There are worse things to do than spend an hour in my plane with you.”

Alexis made a hum that Twyla knew was nearly a yes. 

Twyla decided to push a little. “Will David and Patrick be back from Patrick’s parents by then? You could see them for New Years.”

“I thought you were coming with me to the fancy work party,” Alexis said, her face a very sexy, playful pout as she reached out to pluck at Twyla’s sweater. 

“We can do both,” Twyla promised. 

“Mmm, Kay. I’ll think about it.” She reached out and poked at Twyla again. “You were supposed to decide on a Christmas movie while I made cocoa.”

“Well, I was thinking of A Charlie Brown Christmas but I really don’t like how mean Lucy is. Then I thought of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer but it reminds me of how my Aunt Cynthia owned a little reindeer farm that doubled as a Christmas amusement park and she made all her kids be the elves. My cousin Dwight used to dream of being a dentist, too.”

Twyla trailed off, thinking of her freckle-faced cousin and his hopes of leaving to become a dentist. He had such high hopes. 

“Did he?” Alexis asked, pushing her out of the fog of memory,” Become a dentist?”

“No. He’s not really a Christmas story,” Twyla said, brightly. “So let’s go with _A Year Without a Santa Claus._ I love Heatmiser and Snowmiser.”

“Okay,” Alexis said, giving Twyla a little boop on her nose and then booping several freckles across her cheeks. “But after that we are watching _Santa Claus is Coming To Town_ because Kris and Jessica are such _hotties.”_

“Okay. Sounds perfect.”

Alexis shifted, curling up and making herself fit into the crook of Twyla’s arm. It was funny considering how much taller Alexis was how she could make herself small. Twyla hooked her free arm around Alexis and was rewarded by her girlfriend burrowing in even closer. Alexis hummed softly as she selected their movie choice and buried her head closer. Twyla leaned over and pressed a kiss to Alexis’s curls, earning her what sounded like a purr. 

“Merry Christmas, Alexis.”

“Merry Christmas, Twy.”


End file.
